


Finding Home Again

by Kara_Eclipse



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Don’t copy to another site, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Eclipse/pseuds/Kara_Eclipse
Summary: Altair has been having nightmares frequently which cause him to make a very simple mistake. Malik and Maria help him see he isn't alone despite what he'd believed.





	Finding Home Again

Altair’s breath hitched as he shifted slightly and pain tore through him. A soft whimper escaped from him before he could stifle it and he shuddered pressing a hand to his forehead. It had been a novice mistake, allowing some guards to put him against the edge of the roof then falling from such a height while failing to land properly. Altair knew he had been lucky that an informant had been nearby and had rescued him before more guards had arrived to finish the job but the agony that tore through him at each shift lessened that gratitude.

Malik said he should be able to walk and run once again after he finished healing, but that it would take weeks before he could resume his work as per normal. Hearing a sigh he glanced over, lowering his hand from his forehead, eyeing his friend he waited for the scathing comment he knew was coming. After a moment of silence he rolled his eyes.

“Go ahead and say it Malik.”

“Say what, Novice? That you are suffering for your arrogance. I need not say the words for us both to know them.”

“Then why are you here? I clearly am going nowhere so you don’t need to watch me.”

“Altair… I know this is not to your liking, but if you made such a simple mistake perhaps it worked out for the best in the end anyways.”

Altair fought the urge to shift once again knowing that it would only cause him to hurt more. Instead he shook his head closing his eyes.

“I have no idea what you mean by that Malik.”

“I mean, Novice, that you are either being more reckless than usual and we need to figure out why, or you are overly tired and need rest but give yourself little of it.”

“Could there be a third option, that it was simply an off day?”

“Considering some of the scrapes and bruises I saw while making sure that you got treated properly? No. Now you do not have to talk about what is disturbing you, but you do have to rest.”

He contemplated grabbing one of the pillows scattered around him and flinging it at Malik but he still had yet to discover what movements hurt and what didn’t. Besides the Dai would not simply allow him to chase him off so easily, not after that conversation. It would simply indicate that he was right and that Altair needed to speak to someone… which he almost definitely did but he was not going to tell Malik that.

Covering his face again Altair thought about the nightmares he’d been denying having and that this would probably make them worse. It seems like hearing the fighting and Kadar dying was no longer enough for his mind to torment him with but instead he was joined by Al Mualim, the man who had been close to a father for him. Without consciously deciding to he moved his arm to cover his face while his eyes burned. 

A hand lightly touched the back of his neck causing Altair to tense drawing a low whine from him as his body protested the movement. Shuddering he tried to slow his breathing while he weathered pain both emotional and physical. The hand on his neck moved and started moving through his hair in a gentle and reassuring motion. After a little while Altair lowered his arm and looked at Malik silently pleading for something though he wasn’t entirely sure what he was asking for.

Perhaps Malik had an idea of what was bothering him because his friend moved to recline next to Altair on the pile of pillows, his hand still sliding through Altair’s hair. After a moment Altair felt Malik slide his arm around his shoulders and pull him carefully closer to him.

“You are safe here… you know that.” Malik murmured reassuringly.

Unexpectedly those words both loosened something tight in Altair’s chest and yet made him feel as though he’d been shoved into a very small space. Shuddering Altair pressed his forehead against Malik’s shoulder choking back a sob as he finally understood something of why he pushed himself like he did.

“Masyaf… was home too…” Altair managed to get the words out without dissolving into tears.

Malik stiffened for a moment causing Altair to tense despite the pain it caused. It was the soft sound of pain that he involuntarily gave that had Malik relax and hold him a little closer. Someone settled on his other side and Altair finally started to feel a little warmth seeping into him.

“Maybe it isn’t home anymore because the people aren’t all there.” The other person suggested.

Malik scoffed. “Not everyone can spend all their time there Maria.”

“I am not saying they should Malik. Just that perhaps that’s why Altair doesn’t think of it as home now.” She snapped at Malik as she carefully slipped her arm around his waist.

“No… I do not believe that it what it is.” Malik replied after a pause.

Altair stayed mostly limp and relaxed between the two of them while they spoke. After a moment of silence he licked his lips and lifted his head slightly to see the two of them watching him, their brown eyes showing only concern. Tears started burning his eyes again and Altair was about to hide his face once more but Maria gently touched his cheek.

“Please, don’t feel you have to hide from us Altair.”

“I… you are-” He stumbled over his words some while trying to put things in order. Failing to figure out how to word his thoughts he finally just blurted out the first things that came to mind. “I don’t deserve this.. not this care. Not after Kadar and-” he paused to fight away another sob, “and the Mentor…”

Malik’s eyes widened as he suddenly understood. Maria seemed to be about to demand more but Malik gently tucked Altair’s head against his shoulder once more.

“I didn’t realize… forgive me Altair.” Malik murmured gently. “Kadar would not want you to be haunted like this, and I was wrong to imply he would have.”

For a moment Altair just heard the words but didn’t process them. Then they seemed to sink in and he wept silently against Malik’s shoulder. Malik must have managed to convey to Maria something of what was haunting Altair because she shifted a bit closer and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

“You did as you had to just so we all would survive. Even so they were important to you, do not be ashamed to grieve.” Maria told him as she drew her fingertips lightly over his back, the patterns aimless yet between the two of them Altair calmed and relaxed.

“Sleep novice. We will stay, then when you feel like it we can speak more.” Malik spoke soothingly to help ease the tension still keeping Altair from slipping into sleep.

“And once you are healed we shall make arrangements to take Malik to Masyaf with us. That way it may be home once more.” Maria’s words drew an indignant sound from Malik and Altair huffed a laugh as he finally gave into the lure of sleep. He still had a way to go with healing but with the two of them beside him his dreams were filled with nothing but the sense of flying free.


End file.
